


John's Work is Done

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Thursday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John points out the obvious</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Work is Done

“When it gets right down to it,” John Silver drawled from across the room, safely out of the line of fire of both Captain Flint and Eleanor Guthrie, “You two really are two of a kind. Why don’t the pair of you realized what a good thing you’ve got going here, kiss and make up, and let’s get down to business. Anyone with eyes can see you’re clearly made for each other…anyone except the two of you, it seems.”

Jaw dropped, Eleanor stared aghast at John for several moments and then, as if to prove him wrong, turned to face Flint with the steeliest gaze she could muster. Whether it was the heat of the day, or something more, the red flush on Flint’s cheeks betrayed the fire in his eyes. Eleanor’s breath caught, her mouth went dry, and in her chest, it felt as if her heart ceased beating. Pink stole up her neck and face as well, and when her lips parted in an effort to take in air, the sound that pushed forth was anything but lady-like.

The corners of Flint’s mouth curled with satisfaction.

Gratified that his work here was done and that, for the moment, any unpleasant business had been waylaid, John stood with a, “My work is done here. I think I shall be going now…” as he slunk towards the door.

Eyes only upon each other, neither Flint nor Eleanor noticed he was gone.


End file.
